The Everlasting Tree
by Fanfic1900
Summary: "I know what my heaven entails. I have seen it nearly every night since I met her. It is Lily and I, together forever in our own little world." Severus Snape is dead and wanting to move on to his idea of heaven. But what if this wasn't what Lily wanted?
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1- The Arrival

When I arrive, there isn't anyone waiting for me. I am glad of this, as I quickly notice my lack of attire. My face remains impassive and indifferent, as it has been trained to, as I coolly look around for some kind of garment to wear. In this endless empty space I spot a pile of black, no doubt the clothes of my usual choice. After taking a few steps the clothes appear at my feet, even though I thought it would take a good half hour to reach them. Dressed and decent, all I can do is sit and wait.

_!_!_

I know what my heaven entails. I have seen it nearly every night since I met her. It is Lily and I, under a large tree of some variety, next to some unknown river. Just us. Together forever in our own little world. No one would bother us, and no one would taunt us. People like James Potter simply wouldn't exist in our world. No one would be there to take her away.

Really, the question isn't when I will reach my heaven, rather do I deserve it?

_!_!_

I wonder if my mother would wish me to be in her heaven. Would Tobias be there? I doubt it. I'm sure that I am not included in her heaven, simply because I would be a reminder of the biggest mistake of her life. This conclusion doesn't bother me. I knew as a small child that in her perfect world I wouldn't exist.

_!_!_

I have been waiting what feels like days and I am sick of this. All that I've done since arriving is ponder in thought and remember dreams from times gone past. I want to know my fate already. Surely I have waited long enough? Wasn't twenty two years long enough? It seemed that this place didn't think so.

_!_!_

A spot appears on the endless horizon. I sit up roughly and stare at it. It comes slowly towards me, and all of a sudden a person materialises in front of me. My face betrays me as my eyebrows rise in surprise. It's Albus Dumbledore. He bends down and offers his right hand, a hand that looks gloriously healthy, showing no indication of the curse that I entrapped in it, two years before. I grasp it as he pulls me up, and we stand there staring at each other for awhile. All of a sudden, he pats me on the shoulder,

'Come,' he says and I follow


	2. The Great Hall

Chapter 2- The Great Hall

We walk slowly and in no particular direction. We could be walking in circles for all I knew or cared, as the vast space I found myself in had no endings or beginnings, but just stretched on and on. Finally, a bench appears and Albus and I sit down on it. We say nothing for a good while and finally I speak,

'Where am I?' Albus doesn't look at me or say anything, but I can see his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

'Where ever you think you are Severus, you are.' At his words I look around. There is nothing even remotely distinguishable about this place, and I tell Albus this. He laughs, its tinkering sound echoing into the distance.

'You are not looking hard enough Severus, surely there is something you can see, that gives you even the slightest indication?' He leans towards me, and looking over his glasses he murmurs, 'There is no right or wrong answer you know.'

I take a deep breath and hope he recognises the annoyance laced within it. In typical Dumbledore fashion he doesn't, and I am force to look around and try and make sense of this place. Suddenly four tables seem to materialise in front of me, and the empty space becomes more confined and rectangular- much like the,

'Great hall,' I say to an interested Dumbledore, 'we're in the Great hall, sitting at the Teacher's table,' Dumbledore nods and chuckles,

'The Great Hall did you say? How peculiar.' We sit in silence for a few more moments when I state,

'I know I am dead.' Dumbledore nods in agreement, 'And I know I'm not in hell, as you are here.' Again Dumbledore nods, 'So, I'm in, heaven?' I curse inwardly at the hopefulness of my voice. Dumbledore stretches his arms whilst saying,

'No, not quite yet Severus. I know your heaven, and you know your heaven.' Dumbledore motions to the middle of the hall where a large tree grows out of the ground. My mouth goes dry as I spot a red headed girl lying under the tree all alone. Lily. She's waiting for me. Dumbledore watches me intently and cautiously grabs my arm, causing me to tear my eyes away from her,

'You cannot go just yet. And she will wait. We still need to talk.' He stands up, 'Come, let's keep walking,' I get up to follow, but not before turning to watch the tree disappear back down into the ground, taking Lily with it.

* * *

><p>AN I do not own the characters- they all belong to JKR. Thankyou to the reviewers who reviewed my story-

**Duj-** Yes I agree, Dumbledore wouldn't be in Snape's heaven- but he's not in heaven yet. It's a kind of waiting room almost,

**Badgirlgoesworse**- Thanks for the review, the chapters do begin to get longer after this one!

More reviews welcome! :)


	3. Lily's Son

Chapter 3- Lily's Son

'If you have any questions Severus I feel that I owe it to you to answer them as truthfully and as accurately as possible.' I shrugged. The only question I have right now was why was I talking to Dumbledore and not relaxing under a tree with Lily. Suddenly a question did pop into my mind,

'Am I remembered as a death eater forever?' Dumbledore smiles as my question, though I can tell it was not one he expected,

'No, Harry makes sure your name is cleared, and even has a portrait done up in the office for you.' Dumbledore waves his hand and a vision of an older Harry and who evidently his son appears. My head snaps back when I recognise Lily's eyes in Harry's son.

'His name is Albus Severus.' I look up at Albus in shock,

'Severus?'

'Yes, Albus Severus. Named after two Hogwarts headmasters and two of the bravest men Harry ever knew.' I am wordless. I look again at Harry and for the first time, instead of seeing solely James in him all I can see is Lily. I can see her. I can see her in his eyes, in his thoughts, in his actions. Tears sprang to my eyes. I have been so close to her for years, and not even really realised it. I need to see her; I turn to Albus to tell him this and he nods in agreement, before frowning,

'It was important that you realised what Harry has and will do for you Severus, before you went on. He is Lily's child as well as James' after all. I also have to tell you how this arrangement will work,' my head snaps up again,

'What do you mean arrangement?' I spit, anger suddenly contorting my face, 'There is no arrangement needed! Lily will meet me under this tree and that is all!' Albus gazes sadly into my face, and I knew that somehow, Potter has compromised my heaven as he's compromised most of my life.

'You see Severus, lying under a tree with Lily for the rest of eternity may be your idea of heaven,' Albus looks up at me, his eyes a mixture of sadness and regret, 'but it is not hers.' A lump rises in my throat. I'm not a part of her heaven? Dumbledore then goes on,

'You see Severus, Lily's idea of Heaven is with James in his country house, surrounded by their close friends, with a huge library in which every book in the world can be found and so on. To put it bluntly, it simply doesn't include you.'

Each word is like a weight. They all pile on my chest, making it hard to breathe. I then realise that I don't need to; I'm already dead after all. I bury my face in my hands as tears escape and caress my face and my hands, much like I dreamed Lily would, as Dumbledore looks on sadly.

* * *

><p>AN I don't own any of the characters- they're all JKR

Wow a week! Thanks to all who've reviewed/alerted/favourited the story!

You have to bear with me- the story goes on, and there's a few more twists left! It certainly doesn't end here- another couple of chapters to go!


	4. Severus's World

_**Chapter 4- The Tree**_

Albus continues to look at me with regret and pity and then he simply vanishes. Suddenly I am all alone in this endless space. I am far away from home, and even further from heaven. It has become dark all of a sudden and I decide that it must be night time. I curl up on the bench that Albus and I had sat on, but I can't sleep. Surely Lily had seen all the things I had done for her son, all the things I had done for her. Surely she's seen my love for her. Everything I've done. Everything I've sacrificed.

No sooner I had I drifted into an uneasy sleep when everything became light again. I sit up and look around, still unable to make sense of where I am. After awhile I spot a dot in the distance. Albus suddenly appears at my side, looking overjoyed and quite pleased with himself.

'Come Severus, let's walk.' And yet again, I find myself walking nowhere and everywhere with Albus.

* * *

><p>Albus' stares at me intently. I can't answer. I stand up slowly, and whip round to look back at him. He nods, tears ebbing their way down his wise face. As I walk forwards towards the bubble that materialises before me, a strange feeling starts to grow within me, a warm expectant feeling. Hope almost. I walk through the bubble, turning to clasp eyes on Albus and the endless room for perhaps the last time. He smiles, waves, and disappears. The bubble was my world now. And sitting there, beneath a large tree, she was. It was Lily.<p>

* * *

><p>'What if I told you, that you could have Lily all to yourself, and you wouldn't have to share her with James?' I looked up into Dumbledore's eyes, and shook my head,<p>

'There's nothing more that I'd want- but I know that she'd hate it. You said yourself, she's chosen James,' Dumbledore smiled,

'Not continuously,' and he leaned in and told me his discovery.

* * *

><p>My throat went dry. Lily couldn't see me; her back was turned to me. And how beautiful the back of her was, I observe. The way her hair cascaded down her back, gentle red curls glimmering in the sunlight was captivating. Her pale bare slightly freckled shoulders sparkled, the floaty dress coming in at the waist before splaying out again was captivating, I couldn't hold it in any longer,<p>

'Lily,' I choke, and she turns to face me

* * *

><p>I remember the last time I saw those eyes. They were cold and lifeless. I remember the last time I held her, (the only time I ever held her). She was warm still, but that warmth was quickly ebbing away.<p>

The last time I saw Lily Potter she was dead,

And her she is gloriously alive. As I stutter her name she turns and the first things I see are her eyes, and they are alive and bright, as they should be.

* * *

><p><em>Lily:<em>

Finally Sev has arrived. He looks much older than when I last saw him, but Dumbledore told me to expect that,

'I suspect in a few days he will grow to be your age, but for the time being, you will be stuck with a thirty seven year old Severus.' He warned a twinkle very much present in his eye. Now I see him before me,

He looks awfully tired. He has large bags under his eyes, and his skin is pale, with lines creasing his forehead.

It was not the Sev I knew and loved.

I walk gingerly towards him, and slowly reach out to stroke his cheek curiously. It's dry and rough. I look up into Severus' dark eyes, and I see that he is crying,

'Lily, I am so, so sorry.' Tears run down his cheeks, and I carefully place my finger on his lips,

'Shh,' I say, 'I have to explain something to you first.' I reach down and grab his hand cautiously,

'c'mon.' I say as I guide him to our tree

* * *

><p>AN I don't own any of the HP characters

More twists and turns yet to come! How is it that Lily is there? Is she there only for a short time? Will Severus be forced to live his life under the tree alone? Next Chapter contains all the big reveals!

To all the reviews- thankyou for reviewing! I have to say- in this fic, Dumbledore actually is the one who finds the solution to how Severus' and Lily's heaven's work, and in the end manages to repay him. In my piece, Dumbledore is just as good a guy as Severus,

but everyone is entitled to their opinion and I encourage you sharing it! :)

Reviews welcome!


	5. The Rest of Eternity

Chapter 5: The rest of eternity

_Severus:_

Lily leads me to the tree where we lie down. I cannot keep my eyes away from her, more in fear that she would disappear if I did. She is evidently very young still, no older than sixteen. I remark on her youthful exuberance. She smiles,

'That's because I am Sev. I'm only sixteen.' I look at her in confusion, and she giggles,

'It's not every day that you get the all- knowing Severus confused now is it?' She teases, I give her a look and she laughs,

'Aww, I'm sorry Sev, you're too easy to wind up you know!' I involuntarily smile at her, and she takes it as a sign of victory before she became serious again,

'Ok, now listen Sev! I have to tell you how this is able to work!' I inch closer to Lily and murmur,

'I am listening Lily. Intently.' Her grin broadens,

'Good.' Lily turns onto her stomach and starts fiddling with one of the many daisy's that live under our glorious tree,

'My name is not Lily Potter. And yes before you ask, Lily Potter does exist,' I close my mouth, 'Lily Potter's idea of heaven is with James da-de-da-de-da. I'm Lily Evans, and I come from our fifth year.' I can see Lily slowly inching herself closer to me,

'And, um, my idea of heaven, is um, well, here, under this tree.' I reach out impulsively and stroke her face,

'With me?' I ask, daring not to breath. She nods, and tears well up in her eyes as she holds my hand against her face,

'I couldn't believe it when you called me a mudblood Sev. And it killed me nearly every day when I saw you with your friends. But I forgive you.' Tears stream down her face, 'I forgive you Severus.' She smiles weakly as she cries and goes on,

'As a part of what Lily Potter becomes I was able to see through her all the things you did for her son.' Lily paused for a moment, 'My son,' she paused again. 'Sev if I haven't had him yet, and if I'm not going to is Harry still my son?' She shrugs, 'probably not relevant but anyway. I saw what you did. And I really, really appreciate it, and I know how much it would have hurt you,' I shook my head, tears threatening to spill over,

'I've dreamt of you every night, since you died.' Lily looked at me sadly and grabbed my hand,

'I know,' she whispered. I raised my eyebrows. Did she? She leant forward and whispered, 'I watched your dreams every night Sev. I watched you torment yourself, I watched you shut yourself off to everyone. But it's ok now, you're here. I am not Lily Potter- I am your Lily, Lily Evans.'

I couldn't resist any more; I leant forward and kissed her. As I sat there kissing Lily, I felt a sudden change come over me. I felt extremely hot at first, and then cold. I started to shake and as suddenly as the strange sensation came over me it was gone. Lily opened her eyes and yelled,

'Sev you're young again!' She leapt onto me and attacked me with a huge bear hug like hug. I caught my reflection in the river and was pleased to see that I had the face and look of a sixteen year old. I kissed Lily again, savouring the moment. Once we broke apart, I grinned at her,

'Let's live the life we were always meant to,' Lily grinned,

'Sounds good to me,'

And I was left to eternity in sweet bliss

* * *

><p><em>Lily Potter:<em>

James and I sat there watching a younger version of myself with Sev in a large bubble Dumbledore had conjured up for us. It was strange, seeing him again, but I was happy that he was happy. I knew it would have been torture if I let him into my heaven, an eternity of being reminded that he didn't get the girl he wanted. A part of me from the past is the best I can give Sev. Lily Evans is not me; I was her, but she'll never be me. As confused and conflicted as I feel, I'm sure Lily Evans will keep Sev very happy.

But I still miss him, and I did desperately want to see him one more time. James turns to me and seeing my downtrodden face, put his hand on my shoulder,

'It's better this way Lils. You're both happy.' I turn and bury my face in James chest,

'Not entirely,' I say sadly as the bubble that contains Sev and Lily Evans bounces around my face. James looks at me sadly and kisses the top of my head,

'I love you Lils,' I turn and kiss him back,

'I love you to James,' and you to Sev I thought. In the bubble Severus is leaning towards Lily Evans and is kissing her. I watch entranced as Sev suddenly becomes younger, and Lily Evans- obviously overjoyed then attacks him with a bear hug. I smile, and then I am happy,

My friend has found peace and love finally, and I can live on without guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**In case anyone is really confused, Lily has sent her past self to go be with Snape- that way they can both exist for the men that love her, **

**It was Dumbledore who came up with this idea and suggested it to Lily. In this way he gave Snape his heaven he deserved,**

**Thankyou to all the people who reviewed and feel free to keep doing so!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
